Doctors Lie
by Minato's Moustache
Summary: What happened to those that didn't join the family? we killed them. Did you honestly expect us to do anything else?
1. Join us?

**HAHAHA OH MY BIOSHOCK WRITING WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN WRITING THIS. **

**I was thinking that I'm bored, and that this would be a total dramatic win. However, it ****probably**** isn't. C:**

**And I'm trying to find someone that does SplicerxSplicer/OC; I FEEL LONELY. **

**[This is a prologue.]**

_And I don't think you'll ever want to love me__  
__You'd better listen to your doctor__  
__doctors LIE, LIE, LIE!__  
__If the dollar is right__  
__oh my sweet little girl, hold your mouth and you'll be alright_

I watch as she runs the rusty steel down the wall, grinning as her words play out onto the canvas. No, not her words, that whore they call Mother's words. She adjusts the mask, running a hand through her hair and touching her cheek. She turns to me and smiles, a unnatural look on her deformed face.

"Come on," she whispers, "give in; I don't want to have to do this to you."

I shake my head, simply watching her as she twirls the hooks in her hands; I try to will the plasmids to come to my hands, to fight back the weakness, the fatigues of withdrawal. She is well supplied, they have ADAM where she is, they have lonely Little Sisters and weak Big Daddies; they are a twisted family. I have nothing, working alone with the Family on my back; they're begging, pleading, hurting, scratching and attacking. I have no escape from them, no protection when I stumble upon one of the Monsters or one of those protector bastards, I am forced to run, this wrench will not protect me against him.

She looks at me again, arms limp at her sides, she doesn't want to do this. Bonds our tight surpass the hazy, beautiful mess of ADAM. Her right arm darts out, the weapon in her hand hooking my wrench and pulling it from my hands. She flings it behind her and it hits the far wall with a crash.

Marie came for fame, I came to escape. Now she's a gorgeous maniac with a permanent mask and a psychopathic doctor and I am trapped in a drug fuelled battle with myself that many others have given into. I can't afford to give in, I need to win this, I need to escape her. My gaze flickers to my left, the narrow staircase leading me further into the bowls of wherever the fuck we are in this godforsaken city, I stopped reading the signs.

I dart down them, her surprise giving me the advantage of moving fast enough that she doesn't have time to grab me. I run down the stairs, feet barely touching the boards as I practically fly, hitting the ground step hard and not allowing the pain to make me stop. Doors pushed open, I sprint past other, they barely turn to look at me and the female running after me getting closer by the second. I try to push myself to go faster, faster, faster. Fatigue is playing with me, weighing me down in my formal footwear. More hallways, singing sources of ADAM, dancing metal monsters and brutes, dead people with masks covering the horror and blood, so much fucking blood. More graffiti, more screams, blood, scraping.

What's happened to Rapture? We came for freedom, everyone's dead.

I feel her hook pierce my tailcoat and slice along my back, the air is knocked out of my as I'm pulled to the floor.

Why did I come here?


	2. Beautiful Dystopia

**[Yay for Big Sisters.] **

**Sigh, need to a get a Beta in the Bioshock department. [Hinthint?] **

**Well Hello. ;D**

* * *

**[This is the first chapter.]**

I pull back the weapon, sighing as he slumps to the floor, she brought him too me, dragging him behind her by her hooks and dumping him at my feet. She was crying.

"I can't do it," she sobbed, "I just can't. Kill him, kill him please."

And now here I am, wiping the blood from my needle against the wall and staring at the man below me. I feel it slipping into my brain, infecting and destroying the sanity that I have. I love the moments when I can stop and think and be disgusted with myself. Then the serum seeps into me and covers me in a hazy, heavy and damp blanket, turning the world black and white. The whispering starts in the back of my skull, forcing its way forward into my ear and onto my shoulder telling me to do this and kill that. Then I stop thinking all together, it doesn't tell me what to do, it wears me like a glove; using my defenceless body as a weapon.

In the end I am a crumpled mess sat in the corner watching them sneak past. Occasionally one would come too close and I would shove my needle through its body and spill its blood before it even had the chance to scream.

(Ihatethis.)

Now, now is one of those sane moments.

Drawing my heavy eyes back to the man below me, I take in his face. I want to torture myself with him.

I take in the way that his lips tugged down in a final terrified grimace, the way he is more human than all the others, less ADAM intake, obviously. He lies, crumpled, destroyed; he doesn't look like a strong man at all. How he survived this long I don't know. I can vaguely remember the madness of childhood. The clarity of the clean city before it fell to ruin. The way most would smile and Mommy would tell me not to go into to rough parts of the city because bad people were there.

There were bad people everywhere, even in the clean, shiny parts of the city where people would smile and call me a adorable little girl. Then when they took me away the same people that would call me adorable would try to break my little legs so that I couldn't escape whilst the ripped me open.

I guess I did escape, considering the fact that I'm still stood here, breathing in the blood and the grime of dystopia. Beautiful dystopia. I look out of the window next to me, I am in a corridor, windows lining one side, torn posters and ten years worth of abuse the other. Out of the window I'm met by a haze of rocks and decaying buildings; this city wasn't built to last on its own.

In the distance, I see a lumbering brute of a big daddy, dragging his prize between him. I see flickering lights and fighting and..

The familiar cloud settles over my brain as a voice begins to crackle out of the hidden speakers dotted around the city.

"_Children" _She whispers, lips practically pressed against her speakerphone, _"Resistance must be crushed." _

That's all, two lines.

I find myself standing, tearing my eyes from the man on the floor. Whilst I was staring aimlessly out of the window words had been smeared onto the wall above him and a book flung at his body. How did I not notice this? _Nonbelievers are not welcome here._

I stalk out of the corridor, through a door, down stairs, up more stairs. I walk pasted a sobbing woman, mumbling about beauty. A male, that's what I assume it is, running its hands down the wall, "why couldn't I splice up normal?" it asks me in a childish voice. I hurry past. These Splicers tear at my heart. I find myself walking through, ugh, I don't even know. I don't even take in the patterns or the people anymore. I just walk and walk and walk all the way to pretty, pretty Prometheus. I could go fast, I could scrape and scream and kill but no, I walk slowly; taking my time. I will hold them all up, as my thoughts hold up the readers.

I'd rather die than kneel down to this bitch, but I don't want to end up like that guy earlier.

I want to live.

So badly.

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING "Big Sister story? Wtf. Not again." BUT I PROMISE THAT THIS WILL BE SLIGHTLY LESS... Big Sisterish; if you know what I mean. **

**So apparently, people read this story. O: **

**I personally don't see the point behind reviews but.. Review? With a little bit of Creative Criticism or something.. (: **


End file.
